


To topple an empire, you need at least a group of idiots

by seor1324333



Category: Gintama
Genre: Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3736114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seor1324333/pseuds/seor1324333
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His enemies fell, frozen in their tracks and dead before they knew what had hit them. In their midst, a figure rose, tall and terrible. A shinigami, Gintoki thought, but then his eyes trailed to the kunai in its hands. Oh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To topple an empire, you need at least a group of idiots

**Author's Note:**

> A ficlet based on the tumblr ask prompt "I thought you were dead" with Gintsu.

He had run off again, off to save the world, to protect his comrades and his family. A part of his mind tugged at him, flashing back to similar battlefields, similar scenes of carnage and pain and red red loss. Gintoki reared back, teeth bared, a snarl ripped out from the depths of his shivering soul. Before him, Amanto and humans alike fell like crippled blades of grass, his wooden sword blazing a trail through their bodies, opening up a path for him and him alone.

He thought he heard his name being called out, desperate and distant, but he knew that if he looked back, he would be alone. He had made sure of it.

But the voice came again, and his eyes widened, and when he looked up, the sky was dark, with clouds of black death raining down around him.

His enemies fell, frozen in their tracks and dead before they knew what had hit them. In their midst, a figure rose, tall and terrible. A shinigami, Gintoki thought, but then his eyes trailed to the kunai in its hands. Oh.

She lunged at him, and before he could move, Tsukuyo’s blades flashed past his ears. He heard a grunt of pain behind him, and the topple of a body. He blinked.

“Gintoki -” Tsukuyo began, but he turned around, grip tightening on his sword.

“Kagura and Shinpachi?”

“They’re right behind. Your Shinsengumi friends came with us.”

Gintoki closed his eyes. Breathed in, then out.

“Do me a favour, will you? Stop those idiots from getting into any unnecessary trouble.”

“Gintoki -”

“I’m counting on you.”

He moved to walk away, to leave, before the past could rear its ugly head to tear down his world once more.

“I thought you were dead,” she said, so quietly he thought he had imagined her voice at first. When he looked back, Tsukuyo was moving between bodies, pulling out her weapons. 

“As if I would die so easily,” Gintoki drawled, his eyes scanning the skies and the horizons for any signs of hidden movement. They were safe, for now. 

“You were gone, without even saying goodbye. Off to carry the weight of the world on your own two shoulders again, eh Gintoki?” She stared at him, purple eyes unblinking.

Somewhere in the distance, battle cries rang against a backdrop of explosions and steel against steel. He knew that if he strained his eyes, he would be able to make out two deadly spots of red and blue dealing out flurries of kicks and slashes. _They_ would be there too, figures clad in black with devotion in their hearts and death in their hands. Gintoki sighed, exasperated and amused.

Tsukuyo crossed her arms, blades peeking out behind her fingers.

“When we saw the invasion force, we knew you would be here to hold them back. After trying so hard to help us evacuate, and then leaving without a trace, it felt like you weren’t expecting to come back at all.” 

“I just didn’t want anyone else to die,” Gintoki said softly.

She tilted her head, a sad smile tugging at her lips. “Your death would be the worst thing of all, Gintoki.”

He scoffed. “Like I said, I don’t die easily.”

Tsukuyo was still smiling, but there was weariness in her eyes and pain in the tense lines of her body. The ache in Gintoki’s chest deepened, his heart clattering against his ribcage.

Tsukuyo shook her head, as if clearing off unwanted thoughts. She walked past Gintoki, shoulders brushing lightly. She smelled of blood and darkness, the stench of death on battlefields. He knew he was no different.

“I’ll save the scolding for Kagura and Shinpachi. But Gintoki,” she turned back her head, “you once told me not to be a stranger. Instead of throwing yourself away and dying a clean death, why not take your own advice?”

The world fell silent, everything holding in its breath as two orbs that glowed like moonlight slowly took over Gintoki’s whole vision. He blinked, and sound came rushing back.

“Gin-chan!”

“Gin-san!”

“Tch.”

“Gintoki?” Tsukuyo asked softly, but he shook his head. He tightened his grip on his sword, and walked briskly ahead.

“Well, what are you waiting for?” he called to the world at large. He knew that if he looked back, they would all be there, like they always were. The idiots.

He turned around, sword resting across his shoulders, a feral smile tugged across his face. They looked back at him, every single one of them with shimmering eyes and undaunted grins. Tsukuyo tilted her head, eyebrows raised.

Like he said, idiots.

Gintoki smiled fondly.

“Let’s go topple an empire.”


End file.
